Walt Amason
Walt Amason was CEO and Director of the New Corporate Sector Authority, and was also an Admiral in the New Imperium Starfleet. He was one of founders of the New Imperium, bringing the nCSA as a founding member organization. Amason and his corporations developed many new ships, weapons and other technologies for use by the New Imperium, including the TIE Avatar and Majestic-class Cruiser. He was a brilliant strategist and helped plan unorthodox ways to fight against the Altarin'Dakor, including his most famous, Operation Spear. Background Walt Amason was from Bonadan, one of the primary worlds of the Corporate Sector. Son of a wealthy CEO, he had every intention of following in his father's footsteps. Brash, ambitious but highly skilled at design and in business, Amason founded his own company dealing research and the manufacture of new starship technologies. However, during the Galactic Civil War, disputes arose among the corporations due to the types of contracts the Empire was providing them with, specifically for weapons and components clearly intended to cause torture, slavery, and genocide. Fed up with the corrupt corporate world in which he was playing, Amason took several key companies that shared his values and decided to do their business elsewhere. They dealt to a limited extent with the more soft-edged Imperial Remnant factions, and during that period of time developed a relationship with the Intruder Wing and, later, House Ar'Kell. The New Imperium When the various founding member fleets of the New Imperium gathered in Epsilon Sector to establish their new government, the New Corporate Sector Authority, as they were now calling it, joined in. Basing their companies on various worlds within NI space, they began operating almost exclusively for the benefit of the NI, developing new technologies, equipment and, later on, starfighters and capital ships. Walt Amason and his top CEOs, including Trident, 'Silverfox' K'bail, and companies including Phoenix Technologies, quickly became the backbone of research and development as well as manufacturing, churning out advanced designs that kept the New Imperium a step ahead and developing faster than the other fleets still mired down in the civil war raging throughout the galaxy. From bases in the Moro System and other, more secret locales, they developed vessels such as the TIE Avatar, and later, the Majestic-class Cruiser. Operation Spear When the NI military was restructures, Amason was brought onboard as a member of the NI War Cabinet. He helped with the overall theater strategy against the Altarin'Dakor, and during this time he proposed Operation Spear, a mission involving the World Devastators that the NI had obtained from the rogue Imperial Warlord Tarjon Solus. Using those Devastators, equipped with simple Imperial cloaking devices, they sent the ships out to ram one of the Shok'Thola Nimrod's Titan-class Battleships. They successfully struck the Titan Annihilator in orbit of the planet Eridani, catching its crew off-guard, who watched helplessly as the devastator tore through the ship and rendered it inoperable. In retaliation, Nimrod caused the star Eridani to go supernova, wiping out his own ship, the entire planet, and all the devastators as well. However, due to the value of eliminating one of the enemy Titans, the mission was deemed a success. Category:Characters